Femme Fatale
by KeepYourHeartBroken
Summary: Deadly forces and lives are almost fatal but will things end up non fatal? Read Femme Fatale to find out! With cameos from the team
1. Chapter 1

**Femme Fatale**

**Pairing: Mac Taylor & Lexi Knowles**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: Something new and from the dark side **

**Summary: Deadly forces and lives are almost fatal but will things end up non fatal? Read Femme Fatale to find out!**

**Chapter One **

_**Manhattan, NYC**_

**A bomb had exploded, causing the entire city to be covered in both rubble and toxic dust from the blast, Mac had been out in the Avalanche that afternoon, his truck had been thrown across the street, Mac however was inside an alleyway and he heard the explosion and unaware of his surroundings, he aimlessy wandered around through the destruction of Manhattan, his team had been at the crime lab, when they worried about their boss, before they guessed that he was caught up in the blast in the city. **

**As Mac wandered around, he was picked up by the FBI and checked over but he couldn't remember anything about himself and the Feds decided to place Mac in Wyoming, for now and they had to keep his status under wraps. **

_**Wyoming**_

**As the Feds placed Mac in Wyoming, for a while and he was unaware that his team would worry about him, they didn't know if their boss was still alive and as Mac looked around his new surroundings, he had no idea what to expect from this, even he didn't remember his old life back in New York, he wandered through a little town which seemed like something he had not seen before and he felt wary of being in a new location.**

**Mac wandered around and he accidently bumped into a girl, he said sorry, only to see a beautiful girl and he didn't know if he would maybe see her again, he just hoped that he would somehow. **

_**Manhattan**_

**Mac's team were concerned about their boss, Flack told them that Mac's Avalanche had been found but no sign of Mac anywhere, there was blood on the truck which matched Mac's DNA profile, this scared the team now as their boss was wounded, they didn't know however that he was in Wyoming and would remain there for however long it took.**

_**Wyoming**_

**Slowly getting his bearings, he found himself at an unknown house and he had fell to the ground after the trauma from New York and the girl he'd seen earlier found him and took him inside her home and she looked after him, later he woke up, unaware of his surroundings, when she returned to find him awake, then said "I found you outside and brought you into the warmth.", as Mac nodded as he looked to her with a soft smile. **

**Mac then asked, "Who are you?", when she replied "I'm Lexi Knowles, and you are?", only for Mac to reply "I have no idea who I am or why I am even here.", he looked down at his hands when Lexi placed her hand on top of his in comfort, when Mac looked over to her, before he kissed her just once, before looking away, when Lexi was shocked but she then did the same move on him, only this time the kiss was passionate, as the fire crackled.**

**Will Mac's team ever find their boss or will Mac embark on a life with Lexi in Wyoming?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Wyoming_

Mac and Lexi were sharing a passionate kiss, he was gentle with her, their kiss lead them to her bedroom, he asked her, "Is this your first time?", when Lexi looked to him, then nodded in reply and he wrapped both arms around her and held her close to him, he lightly kissed her forehead, before they then had protected sex for the first time together.

Mac held her close to him after they had their fun, she really liked him and hoped that he felt the same towards her too, which he did and he then kissed her softly, knowing that he had someone special right now and didn't wanna let go.

Mac just hoped that he would be able to remember who he was and decide if he should return but if he did, he would want Lexi to come with him, she was all he had right now, she was the only person he knew in this town, he hoped that he would find his details as to who he was, but it seemed so far off to him for now at least.

Mac was falling for Lexi and he told her this and she said the same back to him, as Mac now had been in Wyoming now for a few weeks, he adapted to life there and with Lexi to help him and they were getting to know each other better and they were all over each other, Mac was starting to enjoy life in Wyoming, not knowing how long he was gonna be placed here for, later that night as Mac and Lexi were watching tv together, when a broadcast was showing about Mac, he looked but only then he twigged about who he was, he didn't wanna leave Lexi behind.

Lexi realised that she was involved with a cop, Mac looked to her, before he stood and knew that she probably hated him now, he went to the window and looked outside, he didn't know what to do right now, Lexi got up and went to his side and said, "I'm not gonna let you go Mac, I love you", when Mac looked to her then said "I love you too".

Mac kissed her to prove that he was serious about her and now after the most passionate kiss between them, he lead her upstairs to the bedroom and he asked, "Do you trust me not to use anything?", when Lexi looked up into his gorgeous eyes then said, "I do trust you Mac and I want this between us".

As Mac undressed her, she did the same to him, exposing his abs and she kissed his chest softly and knew that she trusted him to make her feel special and as Mac takes her passionately and he kissed her lovingly as they have sex again, Mac loved her so much and afterwards, Mac wrapped both arms around her as they slept together in her bed.

Sunlight shone through the blinds and Lexi stretched out softly as she saw how content Mac was and she softly smiled, knowing how glad she was that Mac was her first love and she was so lucky to have Mac with her and even in her bed.

Lexi loved Mac so much and she was lucky to have him in her liife and she didn't wanna lose him and she knew how much he meant to her and always would know that for the rest of her life.

Mac nestled in closer to her, letting his hand rest between her legs as he slept sofly knowing that he was happy and he was lucky to have Lexi in his life and he knew that he loved her, it was a feeling that Mac hadn't had since he lost Claire on 9/11 and now Mac had Lexi in his life and it became such a happy feeling for Mac once more.

Lexi smiled as she placed a light kiss on his temple, Mac smiled in his sleep as she did that, it made Lexi smile seeing his reaction to the kiss, it made her love him even more than before, she didn't wanna let go and she would miss him so much.

Knowing that his team were worried about him, Mac had no means of contacting them to even let them know that he was still alive, the Feds had his phone and everything, he knew that he missed them but right now he had Lexi in his life and she was special to him and he loved her, even more than ever before in the few weeks that he had been here since the bombing in New York.

Mac knew that he had Lexi in his life and if he was to return back to New York, he would want Lexi to come with him, he didn't wanna be apart from her, it would hurt too much and he loved her so much, even as the fates had worked to get them together or rather the Feds when they placed him in Wyoming in the first place and this was so different from New York and Mac was rather enjoying it, more than he ever thought he would.

Will Mac ever leave Wyoming for New York or is he too settled where he is with Lexi?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Wyoming_

Mac was with Lexi as they were alone together and Mac was unaware of when he would have to return back to New York, he was happy where he was with Lexi in Wyoming as they were in bed together, when Mac tells her "If I have to go back to New York, I'd want you to come with me".

Lexi then replied, "I'd love to see New York and to be with you", and Mac was glad to hear that and he kissed her passionately, he wrapped both arms around her waist and softly smiled lovingly as they shared alone time together and Mac was happy with her and knew how happy he was with Lexi, who knew how lucky she was that Mac was her first love and only love.

Even as they enjoyed alone time together getting to know more about each other, Mac nipped softly at her neck as she gasped in pleasure, she loved how he made her feel and he would always make her feel loved and protected, despite his team in New York worrying about him and they had no idea where he was and if he was still alive.

Mac and Lexi went to bed together and as they cuddled up close to each other, Mac wrapped both arms around her as she cuddled in close to him, she was very lucky to have Mac, despite knowing how happy he was with her and he was surprised to feel this way after 9/11 and he told all this to Lexi and she just stayed close to him, she knew that he needed her more than ever and they were deeply in love with each other.

The Feds had kept Mac's status under wraps and he knew that Lexi was the only one for him and as he'd been missing for almost six months, when Lexi returns home, finds Mac sat by the warm crackling fire, she goes to his side and then tells him, "I'm pregnant Mac", hearing those words made Mac smile and he puled her in close to him as he kissed her with complete love and happiness that she was now carrying his baby and he was happy to be with her.

Mac knew his team must be worried about him and even though he was not allowed to contact them, he'd gotten used to it and now he had a life with Lexi who was also carrying his baby, she had also told him that she was three months pregnant and he was so chuffed to be given the chance to be a dad soon and this was a dream come true and he was so excited, Lexi knew that he was so happy about becoming a dad for the first time.

Knowing that Mac had a chance to be happy here with Lexi and it made him smile know that she would go to New York with him when it was time for him to return home to the team and just get back to normal slowly but he would have Lexi by his side through it and this made him feel so lucky to have her in his life, he loved her so much.

Lexi loved being involved with Mac and she loved him so much as she was carrying his baby and she loved being pregnant with his baby, it was something that meant the world to Mac in so many ways, he trusted her and knew that she trusted him too as they were having a baby together, Mac placed a loving kiss on her tummy, she smiled as she watched him bond with their unborn baby, she meant the world to him and he in turn, felt that way about her.

Mac loved being where he was and knew how much his life had changed since the bombing in New York and he had been taken away and placed where he was now, he knew it had been a change and a welcome one at that, he was really enjoying life here and even more so with Lexi who he had gotten pregnant with his baby, pregnancy was something that suited her and he loved her pregnant body and he could not keep his hands off of her and she loved him for that and she loved being pregnant with his baby.

Even as Mac and Lexi got to know each other better, it dawned on Mac just how lucky he was to have Lexi in his life and this was a fresh start for him and Lexi, even as their love for each other got stronger and deeper, they both knew that they were meant for each other and this proved it more as each day went past, Mac was always cuddled close to Lexi at night, he loved sleeping with her and resting his hand on her baby bump lovingly.

Lexi loved being with Mac and knowing how happy she was to fall in love with him and also be the one carrying his baby, she fully trusted him and this meant so much to her, even Mac knew too as she showed how much she loved him each day, he showed his love for her too, in his own private way, Mac loved his relationship with Lexi and also she gave him a chance to bond with their unborn baby too.

Feeling the love between them bind closer and entwine them into an ocean of love, Lexi loved being his girl and only his girl, even as the Feds were still no closer in sending Mac back home to New York as yet, he remained where he was with Lexi who he loved so much and he had a strong love with her and they both knew it.

What happens next?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Wyoming/Manhattan

As Mac let the news sink in that Lexi was carrying his baby, he suddenly realised just how lucky he was to know her and also to have a chance to be a dad to his unborn baby and he loved Lexi so much, as Mac stayed close to Lexi as his hand rested on her slight baby bump and she smiled when she noticed, and it made her simile knowing how happy he was that she was pregnant with his baby.

Mac placed a soft kiss on her neck as she then smiled, when he then kissed her lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he then took her by the hand and lead her to their bed, he kissed her with a passion as they ended up under the dovet, Lexi was cuddled in close to him, he wrapped both arms around his girl as they slept together.

Lexi was happy with Mac, she loved him and knew that he loved her too and their unborn baby, even as Mac had no idea when he would have to go back to New York, he would take Lexi with him as he wanted her to be with him for good and they loved each other so much, he knew how much Lexi and their unborn baby meant to him.

Mac knew that his team were worried about him and didn't know where he was or if he was ok, Mac knew that he had no way of contacting his team to let them know that he was still alive, he had no idea if the FBI were ever gonnna let him return home, and he was gonna take Lexi with him as he needed her and their unborn baby.

Even as the time went past, Mac wasn't expecting the FBI to show up and inform him that he was to be taken back to New York but he told them that he wanted Lexi to come with him and the FBI agreed to his request and warned Mac not to tell the team where he has been since the bombing and Mac agreed to keep it a secret but he would have to explain about Lexi and all he could be able to tell them was that she had looked after him and made sure he was safe.

It was four weeks later, when Mac and Lexi were taken to New York and Mac was handed his phone and other effects and his beloved Avalanche, when he took Lexi home to his apartment and they settled into life together and Mac was just so lucky to have Lexi in his life and also she was carrying his baby, she was his whole world and so much more than he could ever admit and he loved her, glad to with her and also be there for their baby too.

Lexi admired Mac's apartment and knew that it was perfect for them to raise their unborn baby together and Lexi loved Mac so much and always would love him, she was very lucky to have him in her life and also be the one who got her pregnant with their first baby together and Mac was so glad that he'd met her and now they were having a baby together and they were so happy to be having this new chapter together.

Mac kept in close to Lexi that night as he rested his hand lovingly on her baby bump which was beginning to become round, he loved everything he has with Lexi and knew that she felt the same about him too and their unborn baby, Mac hoped it was a girl but either way he'd be happy.

Even a few days later, Mac returned to work and the team were stunned to see their boss alive after all these months without any word or where he had been, the team noticed a massive change and had no idea just what had caused this change in their boss and they worried about him, when he got a heart-warming message from his girlfriend Lexi, telling him that she and their unborn baby loved him, Mac smiled as he sent a reply back telling her that he loved her and baby too.

The team had no idea why their boss was texting, something which the team knew he hardly did and they were worried about him and why he was texting but they had no idea that Mac was in fact texting his girlfriend Lexi, to see how she and baby were doing.

Mac was extremely excited about being a dad for the first time and he knew that he was gonna keep his whole relationship with Lexi a closely guarded secret from his team as he didn't want them to know the truth about where he had been or who he was involved with, he wanted to keep this a closely guarded secret as he knew that it had to remain a secret. He was a private person and intended to keep it that way.

Mac wanted his relationship kept hush hush as he owed it to Lexi as he didn't want it being found out before he was even ready to admit himself where he was or why he had been MIA for so long but they had no idea why he never let them know that he was alive and well, he had no choice.

Knowing that his girlfriend was happy with him, made Mac so happy that he had another chance at love and also the chance to become a dad for the first time, it was something he'd never thought of getting the chance to have but now he was and he was gonna cherish every moment of it with each day that came and was gonna make it couunt for both him and Lexi who now was four months pregnant and was really starting to show a proper baby bump.

Mac knew just how much he loved Lexi so much and he knew just how much she meant to him, he knew how much she loved him and their relationship together, Mac was feeling excited about being a dad and he made a promise to Lexi that he would be there when she went into labour to have their baby, Lexi smiled as she was glad that Mac would be with her when she would go into labour to have their baby.

Lexi knew that her future was with Mac and she trusted him and got to know him better since they got together and exploered about each other and learnt how to make each other happy, Mac trusted Lexi and she trusted him too, their love was like a ring of fire which kept burning and Mac always placed a soft kiss on her neck before falling asleep, he loved how happy Lexi had made him and knew she was his whole world and he was a happy camper with her.

What happens next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Manhattan

As the months passed as Mac and Lexi got closer to each other and Mac loved her so much and wanted to prove his love for her, so he decided that he was gonna ask her to marry him and he wanted it to be special and he loved her so much, he proposed to Lexi on Christmas Day and he had bought her a diamond ring, and he made it special when he asked her to marry him and Lexi agreed to be his wife and they shared a kiss to celebrate their engagement.

Mac spent the day with his fiancee just enjoying their time alone together, he kept his hand on her growing baby bump, he was so excited about becoming a dad for the first time, Lexi handed him a photo of their unborn baby and as Mac took a look at the little life he and Lexi had created together, Mac then asked, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?", when Lexi smiled then she tells him, "It's a girl sweetheart", Mac hugged her lovingly when she told that they were having a daughter together.

Lexi knew that she was the luckiest girl to have Mac and she loved him so much, she could not wait to have their daughter in only a few weeks, as Mac was getting the spare room ready for their baby girl and still had to choose a name for their baby daughter, as Mac kissed her forehead softly and keeps his arms around her as she nestled in close to Mac.

Mac had no idea that his unborn baby daughter was gonna arrive three weeks early and he was in the shower, and he heard Lexi cry out in pain, he quickly got outta the shower and found Lexi huddled over the bottom of their bed as she looked to him as her hand was on her tummy, he went to her side and tried to calm her down but the pains were so sore and it was hurting, Mac got her hospital stuff and as they were about to leave the apartment, Lexi winced as she knew that they wouldn't make it and he got her as comfy as he could, he talked to her as he tried to keep her calm.

As Lexi gasped out in pain as she felt a contraction, she gripped his hand as the pain got worse and she whispered to Mac that she thinks the baby is on the way, Mac nodded and checked, before he nodded and told her to push when she was ready to and she felt the urge to push and he supported her while she was in labour, after about three hours, Mac saw his baby daughter being born and he placed her into the arms of her momma, he cut the chord and cleaned her up, Mac fell instantly in love with his baby daughter.

Lexi finally got to meet their newborn baby daughter, Mac had placed a call to Lexi's doctor who arrived ten minutes later to check over their baby girl and she was perfectly fine and healthy, both Lexi and Mac still had to choose a name for their daughter, as Mac loved his daughter and fiancee Lexi more than ever before, when Lexi then suggested, "How about naming her, Holly Annabelle Taylor?", this took Mac by surprise when he heard the name with his surname, he nodded in agreement about the name for their baby daughter, the doctor took note of the name and placed it onto the birth certificate for baby Holly Annabelle Taylor.

Mac was so happy that he was now a dad to baby Holly and he loved her so much, he decided to nurse his daughter while Lexi got some rest after giving birth to their baby, and as Mac nursed his baby girl as he started to bond with his daughter and he loved her so much, knew he was so glad that he'd become a daddy for the first time and he was gonna enjoy this with Lexi as they would raise Holly Annabelle together as a family.

Deciding to keep his family a secret from his team was something he had to do and now it became more personal for him now to keep his life more private for the sakes of Lexi and their baby daughter Holly, later as Lexi woke up and felt better after the labour, she appeared to find both Mac and baby Holly asleep, it made her smiled seeing her fiance and daughter sleeping soundly, it made her glad of what she has with Mac.

Mac knew just lucky he was to have Lexi and also his baby daughter, when he woke up and saw Lexi beside him, he smiled softly knowing that he was so happy and Lexi noticed that their daughter was sound asleep on Mac's chest with her dummy in her mouth, sucking softly on it.

Lexi knew that Mac would be an amazing dad to their baby girl and she loved him so much and their daughter Holly who resembled Mac with the blue/green eyes and she knew how much Holly looked like her daddy and it made Lexi smile knowing how much both she and baby Holly meant to Mac, she couldn't wait to be his wife and he knew this too, he wanted it to be special for them when they do tie the knot and raise their baby girl in a happy family and show her love.

Will Mac ever reveal where he had been and will he reveal about Lexi and baby Holly?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Manhattan

As Mac embraced fatherhood with his daughter, he loved her so much and he hoped that he was gonna be a good father to Holly, she was special to him and he just couldn't wait to raise his little girl with Lexi who he loved so much and always would for the rest of his life, he knew that he had to keep their relationship quiet until he felt the time was right to reveal it to his team.

Mac took a few weeks off as he had a surprise for Lexi and he took her along with baby Holly to a special place in New York, he lead her inside a room which had been decorated for their secret wedding and Lexi was handed something to wear and he did the same with baby Holly, he hoped that Lexi would love her wedding dress that he had gotten her and knew that he was gonna make this a special day for them as a family.

Mac loved Lexi and was excited to see her in the dress for their private wedding as Mac wanted it to be special and romantic for Lexi as he wanted it to be a day to remember for them all and he knew just how much he loved Lexi, when she walked into the room in her wedding dress, Mac knew that she looked gorgeous in the dress.

Lexi and Mac exchanged vows and rings, and later that night once baby Holly was asleep in her travel cot, Mac wrapped both arms around Lexi and held her close to him, knowing that they were now married and happy together, she was happy with Mac and now she was wife, Lexi placed her arms around his shoulders as they cuddled close, savouring the moment together and she was glad to be with him and having his baby too.

Mac cuddled Lexi close to him as he placed a soft loving kiss on her neck, he was so happy, he whispered, "I love you honey" and then Lexi replied "I love you too sweetheart", as they slept together for the first time as husband and wife, Mac was happy with her and he was so happy to be with her and now they were married, Mac was happy to have both Lexi and baby Holly in his life.

Lexi was still asleep the following day, Mac was up with their daughter and was spending time with little Holly who was sucking softly on her dummy as he'd put on her baby-gro that had little stars on it which little Holly loved wearing it and he had his arm around his daughter as he watched her sleep close to him and he loved his baby girl so much and knew just how much she meant to him along with Lexi.

As Mac spent time with his daughter, when Lexi joined them and saw Mac with their daughter, she took a seat beside him as she stayed close to them, she felt him place his arm around her shoulders as they cuddled close to each other, Mac kissed her forehead softly in a loving way, he was happy with her and their little girl who was content with her daddy, Lexi loved them both so much and she was lucky to have Mac in her life.

They returned home two weeks later, Mac put their daughter down for a nap, while Mac and Lexi spent some time together, Lexi cuddled in close to him as they enjoyed being together, Mac didn't want to tell the team that he'd gotten married and also had a child together, Mac was very lucky to have Lexi as his wife and also as the mother of his baby daughter Holly Annabelle.

Lexi loved being married to Mac and she trusted him to keep her safe and also for their baby girl who meant everything to them, Mac was glad that his dream of being a dad has at long last come true at last and Mac loved every second of being a dad to his daughter.

Mac loved Lexi and their beautiful daughter Holly, he knew just how much they meant to him and always would be for the rest of his life and he was so lucky to have Lexi in his life and it made him smile knowing he has a gorgeous wife and a beautiful daughter, Mac placed his hands around her waist as he held her close to him as he knew just how much she meant to him and those feelings he had would never change, they would get stronger deep within his heart.

Lexi heard baby Holly cry and she went to see her little girl, picking her up from the cot and changing her nappy and giving her something to eat and drink, when baby Holly reached out to her daddy, Lexi knew that Holly was a daddy's girl and she let Holly go to her daddy as she then cuddled into his chest and softly sighed, Lexi then realised that he was the first to touch her when she was born and knew how much Holly meant to Mac and it was this that made her love him more than ever before.

Mac knew how strong his bond was with baby Holly and she knew just how happy their daughter was and she was so happy with Mac, she loved being married to Mac and she was lucky to have Mac in her life and also the one person she loved and trusted with her life and also giving him the chance to be a father to their baby daughter.

Being married was something that Lexi dreamed of ever since she was little and now she was married to Mac, someone she truly loved with her heart and soul, she adored him and loved waking up next to him each morning and seeing the look of love in his eyes, she fell more in love with him and was just so glad to be his wife and also to have his baby, she knew he was an amazing father to Holly, she could tell by the way he held her and also played with her too.

Mac had thought that his chance to become a father would never happen, until he met Lexi and now she had given him the chance to be a father and she knew just how much it all meant to him, she was just glad to give him the chance to their daughter Holly who was the double of her daddy, something Lexi knew too well and she was happy too, she loved being a mom to Holly.

Mac knew that Holly looked so much like him and she had her momma's smile, it dawned on Mac just how lucky he was to have a gorgeous wife and a hapy baby daughter, he trusted Lexi so much and he decided not to tell the team about his wife Lexi and daughter Holly as he wanted to keep it a secret, he wanted to have a happy private life with his family, he knew that it what he wanted to do and now he had.

Will Mac be able to keep his secret long enough?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Manhattan

Feeling unaware of how much of a secret Mac was keeping from his team about his family, Mac loved his wife Lexi and he was surprised to have her in his life, he fully loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life and Mac talked it over with Lexi who agreed with him to keep their marriage a secret along with their baby daughter Holly, Mac wanted to have a life away from the lab and knew that keeping it quiet was the right thing to do.

Lexi loved being married to Mac and she was glad to be his wife and it made her enjoy being with him so much and it also made her realise how lucky she was to be married to him, Lexi knew that he was the love of her life and alays would remain that way and she knew that Mac was special to her in so many ways which Mac knew and always would know, he knew how she felt about him and how much she loved him.

Mac was the one who decided to keep his life with Lexi a secret and he loved her so much and he knew just how much fun the secret was and knew that it was worth it to keep quiet about their marriage and their daughter who deserved a happy life with her mom and dad who loved her so much since she came into their lives and was a happy baby.

Mac was happy to be a dad to Holly, and he loved her so much, he was gonna be there for her and show her love and same for her momma too as Lexi had no idea who her real father was but what they didn't know was that Lexi's real father was none other than, Luther Devarro, former gangland boss of El Puno and now Lexi had wondered who her real father was and she had talked it over with Mac and he checked her DNA against the database and it pinged a hit to Luther and reading this shocked him and he took a copy and put it away, so he could show Lexi in private.

Later, as Mac got home and saw Lexi with their daughter spending time together and he shed his gear as he watched Lexi with baby Holly and he loved them both so much and he admired his love when he joined her on the couch, as his daughter cooed softly to him, he smiled as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead, then he kissed Lexi passionately while baby Holly cooed happily, she was a happy baby and loved her mom and dad so much and knew that they loved her too.

Mac had no idea how he was gonna tell Lexi the truth about her father and what he did and he was nervous to say the least and as he waited until later when it was just them alone and he bonded more with his daughter and he felt their bond was getting more stronger and he loved being a father to Holly, she was special to him as as Lexi for that matter too.

Lexi gave baby Holly her night feed before putting her down for the night in her crib, Mac gave his little girl a goodnight hug and kiss, when Lexi took Holly into their room as her crib was in their room and while Lexi was settling Holly for the night, Mac got the piece of paper about Luther and now he wondered just how he would find the words to explain, he was worried about telling her the truth about her father and how it reminded him of the shot that he'd got on his left arm when he went up against Luther Devarro.

Mac was drinking a cup of coffee as he read over the results and he was nervous about telling her the truth and he didn't notice her beside him, she placed her hand on his shoulder, which brought him out of his thoughts and he just handed her the paper so she could see for herself.

Lexi was shocked when she read the results, then she set the page down and just huddled close to Mac, who wrapped both arms around her as she needed him to support her and also to look after her, Lexi didn't want to be alone and Mac was not gonna leave her to deal with this alone, he loved her and he kissed her to prove his undying lovve for her and she kissed himm back, they held each other close and let their feelings show.

Mac made a promise to her and she knew that he meant it, she loved him so much and always would for the rest of her life and they were a family, raising their baby girl together and it meant so much to Mac that he'd been given the chance to be a father and he loved being a dad and watching his little girl grow up and he was very lucky to have the chance to be a dad and was glad that Lexi had given him that chance.

Lexi just stayed close to Mac, knowing how much she needed him more than anything, Mac knew that she needed him to help her deal with this shock and she was unsure what to do, when Mac tells her that her father is dead after a gang war between NYPD and El Puno caused aggro and Lexi felt strange and it made her just cuddled closer to Mac, knowing that he was the only guy she trusted with her life and knew he would also protect her and their baby daughter who made up their world and life which was bound by the strongness of love.

What happens next?


End file.
